Herrschers
|hobby = Depending on the habits and behaviors of the race's members. |goals = Serve the Houkai God. Have their revenge on their species for everything they did to them. Wipe out their respective race to start a new world. |crimes = Multiples genocides Multiples omnicides Attempted cataclysm |type of hostile species = Vengeful Deities }} Herrscher(s), roughly translated from German to Ruler, or also known as a "God", Will of the Houkai, Will of the God 'and '''Humanoid Houkai '(a mortal or immortal entity who ascended to the world of the Gods) - is an entity that has merged with Houkai energy and has given into the will of the Houkai God to destroy the current era of their civilization that serves as the main antagonistic force of Honkai Impact ''franchise. Most of them are humans but new side-stories showed that there are Houkai and Herrschers in many other populated worlds of the universe. They are considered to be extremely powerful in all aspects, in such that S-Rank Valkyries can't guarrantee winning alone without the help of dozens more. The Herrschers are the supreme form of the Houkai and its strongest manifestation in the physical world. Since they need a human body to host their astral (or Thought-Form), they are not invincible and can be killed if their physical forms/hosts are destroyed or disabled if their core is extracted from their body. The true form of a Herrscher is a gem that can be inserted inside of a being's physical body, allowing them to possess their vessel and have a physical body. Most of the Herrscher are genderless but once they take control of a human body they gain the gender of their vessel, becoming one with them and officially becoming a part of their vessel, like a new persona or personality. Overview Birth of a Herrscher The Houkai releases a kind of energy that has never been seen in the past technology, it's called "Houkai Energy", an energy that can be used in infinite methods, including in the creation of technology such as robots, ships, super-weapons and vehicles. The efficiency of Houkai can far exceed any energy available in the world, but if a living being is exposed to this kind of energy they will become zombies or Houkai monsters. In rare cases, there are people who can endure the Houkai energy and become a Herrscher if it chooses them as humanity's Harbinger of Doom. If it the energy rejects them, they will become mindless and weak zombies with no persona and will. When Houkai energy in an area reaches 1000 HW (Houkai Watts) or higher, there is a small chance that someone may absorb sufficient Houkai energy to become a Herrscher. And when such thing happens, the Houkai Will will contact their vessel and use their bodies as their physical hosts to achieve a human body strong enough to become a humanoid Houkai. Everytime there is a Houkai Eruption, a Herrscher will be born, some stronger than Herrschers who are born in moments of peace when Houkai beasts are not threatning a country or the region. When an Eruption happens, the level of Houkai energy becomes high and it allow more powerful Herrschers to be born. When a human becomes a Herrscher in times that there are no Houkai threats around, they will become Herrscher but weaker compared to Herrschers born in times of Eruptions. In general, the adaptability of men with the Houkai energy is much less powerful than women. Most Herrschers are female but it was later revealed that at least four men became Herrschers, with the four being almost the same people. The Welt Young from the Old and New World, and Welt Joyce from the Old and New World. The four are the same Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Logic, as Welt Joyce passed his core to Welt Young after he passed away. Capacity of a Herrscher Those became Herrschers are called as "Gods" by most humans because they are supposed to be the highest level of all life. Herrschers are considered to be what humans never became and therefore are like the most evolved form of humankind and all other mortal races of the universe. The ability of a Herrscher is actually to transform the phenomenon of impossible (or miracles) into reality, in other words, making the impossible possible in the physics of the real world. For example, the Herrscher of the Flames that can ignite fire without the use of fuels, the Herrscher of the Wind law can create ideal fluids and whole tornados without the assistance of Mother Nature. Each Herrscher has different skills and all of them exceeds of human beings. While Valkyries were created to fight Herrschers, only S-Rank Valkyries (the strongest level that a Valkyrie can get) can fight Herrschers but are barely worth opponents as it takes dozens of other S-Valkyries to defeat a single Herrscher. Taking a Herrscher in a one-on-one fight is considered to be literally a suicidal act as Herrschers have abilities powerful enough to destroy entire planets. Core of a Herrscher The Core of a Herrscher is considered to be something like their very souls and hearts. While it's the source of their power it's also their source of life. Their cores are otherwordly gems that possess unknown powers beyong human's understanding. The Herrscher can focus their essence inside of the gem to create an imaginary world for themselves where they can manipulate their physics according to their own design. While inside of the gems, they are incapacitated as they need a physical body to possess so they can make them their hosts. However, it's said a Herrscher can invade the body of the person who touches the gem, making the crystal being absorbed by the crystal against their will. Sometimes, the person will accept the Herrscher depending on their current emotions. The birth of a Herrscher happens in a very chronological order. They go by these steps: Stages of Awakening *'Phase 1: The "Will of Houkai", or the Herrscher entity will communicate with the eligible person with the promises of giving power to deal with their emotional problems, giving birth to another personality called the "Herrscher consciousness" and will continue to inspire the negative emotions of the eligible person in their heart to bait them into hating humanity and giving into the will of Houkai. *'Phase 2': The eligible person will start undergoing metamorphosis, early signs are flashes of exhaustion and illness, a signal they are losing control of their bodies. The candidate's phase 2 process depends on the "Herrscher consciousness" requirement of Houkai energy to form a core. Houkai power will attract the zombies and Houkai beasts in order to protect the eligible person before the "Herrscher consciousness" is fully dominant. *'Phase 3': "The Herrscher consciousness" will try to surpress and eradicate the human conciousness. Upon full control it begins to absorb massive amounts of Houkai energy and summon Houkai beasts to spread radiation, As it gain more Houkai energy it will develop exclusive abilities. This is the sign that the Herrscher is completely almost born. *'Phase 4': Tearing the human heart and completely abandoning the goodness as human beings, leaving endless hatred, revenge and become true Herrscher. At this time the Herrscher is completely born, then it will control Houkai beasts and hordes of human zombies. It can maximize the potential of it's Herrscher core and create custom or summon Houkai beasts. Sometimes, the host may embrace their Herrscher personality and they will become the Herrscher itself, gaining their powers but their psychological state will be the same. The Divine God Keys Concept The God Key(s) (or Grand Keys) are made from the core of a defeated Herrscher, designed initially and produced by the Professor MEI of the Fire Moth to use their energy to build weapon with the same Houkai energy capable of greatly injuring Houkai beasts and other Herrschers. Her research and weapons defeated 13 Herrschers byt they failed to defeat the 14th Herrscher, the last Herrscher who destroyed the Old World. Known God Keys 1st God Key - Void Wanzang the Library Void_Wanzang4.jpg The God Key of the first Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Logic (Reason) riginally acquired by Gautama, the first ancestor of the Apocalypse family in Asia, but one cannot use it since "only the person with the highest wisdom can unlock its seal". Therefore, after the death of first generation ancestor, until Otto came to the Apocalypse family church for Kallen, he worshipped it as a sacred object given by the Gods. *User: Gautama and Otto Apocalypse. *Herrscher: Herrscher of the Logic *Ability: It contains three abilities. **Power Mimicry: The Key itself works similar to the Herrscher's ability but it can only change it's shape or just simulate abilities of other entities. **Universal Library: The God Key created an archive of all knowledge from previous eras. This ability requires understanding of difficult sciences and broad literature. It's unknown if it contains universal understanding, in other words, omniscience. **Duplicate Reality: The God Key allows entry into a virtual world which works as a near life like retelling of the events. The key can unlock a virtual world of the life of a Valkyrie with a natural stigmata, recreating past events or even alter reality in some points of the past. ??? God Key - Hollow Blank Armor (Old World) 296cce36dda4dbcd041e446d2bd42b75cef47df3_133754_800_1131.jpg The Hollow Armor is a special armor that absorbs any Herrscher power from it's core or God key built by Dr. Mei from the Old World during the crisis of the 14th Herrscher of the Old World. It was the first prototype therefore, there is very high risk of death when using it in battle as the Herrscher's core can consume the user. Since it was proven to be more dangerous than advantageous it was put aside to be augmented. *User: Dr. Mei *Herrscher: Herrscher of the Gravity *Abilitiy: Upon placing a Herrscher core or wielding a God Key, the armor will absorb the element and delivers a larger damage output of the same element. ??? God Key - Vermillion Knight - Striker Flame 300px-Vermilion_Knight_-_Eclipse.png 45384354_1420847271385483_5239832449707424338_n.jpg 64711791_173186663701849_4094327497431579589_n.jpg f4jt4itj4iti4m.jpg Otto Apocalypse found the Hollow Armor designed by Dr. Mei and used the original design of Fire Moth as the base of God Killer Valkyrie Armor for the Shicksal of the New World. The original Armor was merged with a Gem of Destruction of the Herrscher of the Flames to create the Striker Flame Armor, an even more powerful Valkyrie armor capable of controlling fire. Later the armor was used during the 4th Houkai Eruption where Murata Himeko fought against Herrscher of the Void in the Imaginary World. *Status: Destroyed *User: Murata Himeko *Herrscher: Herrscher of the Flames *Using requirement: Requires high Fire resistance. 6th God Key - Black Orchid and White Lily Cecilia'sgodkey.png The God Key of the 6th herrscher was had two different weapons linked to a single power. 2 God Keys created from the Herrscher of the Death of the Old World, the Core of Tranquility with different abilities. The Herrscher of the Old World had the ability over decay and rebuild, or Death. It has 2 different forms: Split form and Ultimate form. It was used and shared among the Schariac House Family of Shicksal. If the wielder has the talent to use both they can virtually control life and death. *Status: Active. *Users: Eleanor Schariac (Black Orchid spear form), Reanna Brigantia, Cecilia Schariac, Shigure Kira (Black Orchid sword form), Durandal. *Using requirement: High Vitality, the key will decay equal to it's regeneration. Recommended for S-Rank Valkyries and Natural Stigmata bearers. 7th God Key - Judgement of Shamash 001_1549202804.png A Divine Key weapon from the Old World manufactured using the core of the 7th Herrscher, more precisely, built from the Core of Destruction by Dr. Mei as one of the many Divine Keys produced by Fire Moth. This weapon exercises mastery over the element of "Fire" and boasts unrivaled destructiveness. Its true powers, however, seem to be sealed. It was so powerful it was needed to be split into two form of weapons to prevent the complete destruction of the weapon as no technology could keep the energy inside in control. This God Key has two forms, the Dual guns known as Judgement of Shamash. However, these two guns can be placed together and they will turn into the Greatsword of Shamash with altered abilities to control fire elemental powers. *Status: Active *Users: Kaslana Family only - Kevin Kaslana (Old World), Francis Kaslana (New World), Siegfried Kaslana (New World), Kiana Kaslana (New World) *Using requirement: Requires high fire resistance. *Abilities: **Judgement form: In its pistol forms, it requitrd Houkai's energy to use it, active ability will unleash the gem of Destruction that slowly burns away the life of the user. One should note it's impossible to control the level of destruction of the weapon. **Greatsword form: Fuse dual guns into greatsword form. One blow is enough to destroy a city and even eliminate a Herrscher unless if the Herrscher is the Herrscher of the Death herself or possess extremely high regenerative abilities. If the user does not have adequate resistance, it may immolate the user. 8th God Key - Ember Dust 8485844.jpg After being defeated by Kevin Kaslana with Judgement Shamash God Key from the Herrscher of the Flames, Dr. Mei turned the core of the 8th Herrscher Core into another God Key and gave it to the chinese Valkyrie Fu Hua of the Old World. No one besides Fu hua and Dr. MEI know how the Key works, therefore Otto Apocalypse and other scientists from Destiny organization cannot replicate this key and he doesn't know to use its full potential. *Status: Active *User: Fu Hua *Requirement: High vitality drain when used, continuous usage will lead to death. If the user is a near-death stage or using "Grips of Taixuan", the user have to pay the cost of memories of their previous life. *Abilities: **'Feather Down': When Fu Hua uses this ability, she can manipulate consciousness thus controlling the brain and any messages it will send to the body. Any target of the mental manipulation may notice ember feathers in their memories. **'Falcon Punch': Fu Hua focus her ki into a single hit, while activating her key to manipulate the vision of her target to stop their process of thought or "time", deliver the hit, resume their time and remove the event from their memory, instantly. It may result in the enemy getting knocked out instantly. **'Base Esper Abilities': Using her Feather Down ability, she can pick a target and communicate directly with their thoughts and send visions without the necessity of a physical presence. She may appear in the form of a Spirit. **'Phoenix Dust': Before imminent death, Fu hua will manipulate her own consciousness and channel all of her energy into healing and protection to "reborn" again in a perfect state. 9th God Key - Eden Star Eden_Star.jpg A God Key weapon made using the core of the 9th Herrscher of the Old World, the Herrscher of the Gravity that was capable of manipulating gravity and space itself. First unearthed in the Yellowstone Ruins in 1950, it was later acquired by scientists of Schicksal North America Branch but later became property of Anti-Entrophy during its foundation. The weapon played a vital role in the subsequent split and independence of Anti-Entropy and was used in many studies for the creation of artificial stigmatas. Originally furnished with an external spherical stabilizer, it was severely damaged during a battle between Welt and Schicksal forces in 1955. The two scientists of Anti-Entrophy Einstein and Nikolai Tesla later re-designed this God Key into a cannon-like device during the 4th Houkai War in 2016 that was used to give a huge blow in Herrscher of the Void. *Status: Damaged; turned into Eden Star Cannon *Users: Lieserl Albert Einstein, Welt Joyce (original and clone), Welt Young (original) *User Requirement: High dexterity, does internal damage during its usage *Abilities: **'Command of Eden': The Power of gravity manipulation around its space in an unknown limit **'Artificial Black Hole': Creates a miniature black hole that can absorb as much as the user can endure. The limit of its reach is unknown and its gravitational effects are less powerful compared to true black holes **'Time Dilation': Stand near a black hole can cause Time Dilation 10th God Key - Key of Domination (1) 000_1549065372.png 013_1549065372.png The primary God Key of the Herrscher of the Dominion of the old world. The Key of Domination is the mass-produced God Key made by the core of the 10th Herrscher of the Dominion and its primary form. They come in different forms but each one have the same abilities. One of them was passed down to the current era, a weapon called Xuan Yuan Sword that was sealed in an underwater cave and was possessed by the will of the Herrscher of the Dominion, transforming Murata Himeko, who touched the sword, into the insane Blood Rose. Due to the material that constitutes the God Key - "Soulium" made up of nano-robots has good morphological change ability, the 10th God Key has more than three forms, known as "Xuan Yuan Sword", "Water Sword" and "Fist of Taixu". It's the only line of God Keys of the same Herrscher known. *Status: **Mostly are destroyed; **Xuan Yuan Sword is currently active under Anti-Entrophy captive; *Users: "Dark" Ji Xuan Yuan (ancient China), Murata Himeko (current era; possessed) *Using requirement: **Having knowledge to use its powers; **Having some sort of power in order to use it otherwise it would look like a normal-tier weapon. *Abilities: **'Thousand of Keys': As there are 1000 Herrscher pieces of the same God KEY, Fire Moth of the Old World have turned all of them to 1000 Keys. However most of them were broken during the Houkai Crisis and the ascension of the Herrscher of the End or are missing after 52,000 years. **'Elemental Control': Possesses the ability to control all 6 elements of nature that many other Herrschers control, including lighting, wing, ice, fire, earth and darkness. As time progresses and specific conditions, the power of the God Key increase. **'Nano Technology': As "Soulium" is made from nano-robots fabricated by Fire Moth of the Old World, this weapon can transform into any other type of weapon depending on who use it. **'Summon Clones': The owner of this weapon can summon clones of themselves, however, each clones only have a specific elemental and far weaker than original user. **'Increase Power': The sword itself give the owner many powers including increase both attack and defense power, able to cast magic and increase reflexes. 10th God Key - Fist of Taixu (2) Fist_of_Taixu.png Another God Key formed from the core of the Herrscher of the Dominion of the Old World. Just like the Herrscher of the Dominion that could multiple in different vessels and create new different types of God Keys depending on the vessel, the Water Sword was a God Key taken from one of the Herrscher of the Dominion's vessels. *Status: Active *User: Fu Hua *Using requirement: Same as Key of Domination *Abilities: Same as Key of Domination 10th God Key - Water Sword (3) 2949_NcD7aD_YW3PHE4.g.jpg One of the many God Keys extracted from the Herrscher of the Dominion of the Old World. A sword made of water that could wipe out any kind of inflammatory material. It was destroyed during the Second Houkai War of the new world when Fu Hua used it to fight the Pseudo-Herrscher Agata, one of the three subordinates of Sirin gifted with the power of the Herrscher of the Flames *Status: Destroyed *Users: Fu Hua, Lier and Cheng Lixue *Using requirement: same as Key of Domination *Ability: Casting simple water abilities and anti-infammatory materials 11th God Key - Judah's Oath (1) 1cf0d9be9362d1e2165447abf4d42e09d509a170r1-720-720v2_uhq.jpg tumblr_ps8q335hzP1wt40pzo1_1280.png pasted image 0.png The God Key of Shicksal's househood that was passed to other S-Valkyries of different generations of the New World. This is the signature God Key used by Kallen Kaslana during the year of 1450-147X and Theresa Apocalypse (199X--), used to weaken and seal enemies. It has the format of a cross but it can change forms depending on the form the user is using. Like the Key of Dominion, it's made of Soulium fabricated by Dr. MEI and Fire Moth more than 52,000 years ago. *Users: Kallen Kaslana, Otto Apocalypse, Theresa Apocalypse *Using requirement: Use it for justice and genuine desire to protect others instead of hurting or killing the user's enemies, otherwise it won't work. *Abilities: **'Restriction': Limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy **'Eternal Imprisonment': Sealing target inside of its own fabricated world where the user decides how this world will be. Once inside, the person trapped will NEVER be able to leave the false world 11th God Key - Sakura Oath (2) Fox_Teri_with_Sakura_Oath.png An unique combination between Judah's Oath God Key and Yae Sakura's powers (who is currently sealed inside of Judah's Outh) to create a special version of the oath. After temporarily using the powers of Herrscher of the Corruption, Sakura was able to mix her own energy with the stigmata. *User: Therersa Apocalypse and Yae Sakura *Using requirement: Same as the original Judah's Out but also require the 12th God power to turn it into Cherry Blossom Oath; the Jizo Sword from the core of the 12th Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Corruption *Abilities: **'Lesser Restriction': Limit and weaken the energy intensity but not strong as original Judah's Oath. **'Sakura Blade': Attack nearby enemies with Sakura Sword strengthened by Jizo Mitama's energy at very high speeds 12th God Key - Jizo Sword Jizo_Sword2.png The God Key that contained the core of 12th Herrscher of the Old World, also known as Herrscher of the Corruption who used Higyokumaru and Yae Sakura as vessles. It can project her consciousness into anything and everything. *User: None *Herrscher: Herrscher of the Corruption *Ability: Summons Jizo Spirit, a legless avatar samurai Moral Agency Theory The Herrschers were always seen as devils in physical bodies, monsters and cold-blooded killers with no goals besides the total destruction of mankind; complete machines moved by their mission given by God. Organizations like Fire Moth, Shicksal and Anti-Entrophy sees the Herrschers as living Apocalypses and figures that should be wiped out thanks to their level of dangerousness and deemed them as mindless creatures with the same goal of the Houkai, the complete destruction of all life. However, over the years, this psychological theory became more invalid as the Herrschers began to involved themselves with Valkyries and using them as hosts, mainly those from Shicksal such as Kiana Kaslana, Raiden Mei and even Welt Young and Welt Joyce. It was later discovered Herrschers are just as normal as humans and can think by themselves as well as feel all other kind of emotions such as love, hatred, anger and fear. Herrschers tend to show their emotions only to their hosts as some were timid and refuse to show their true emotions to other people. All Herrschers tend to show their true emotions, share the same thoughts and ideas with their vessels, whom are people they trust as much one could call them siblings or intimate people. However, some Herrschers can be attached to their vessel's friends and family and go as much to sacrifice themselves to save them. Herrscher of the Thunder, for example, was one of the servants of Herrscher of the Void until she met Raiden Mei, who taught her the beauty of the world and became the two became close friends. The Herrscher of the Logic also doesn't seem to have any problems with their vessels as they could easily control their Herrscher's powers, proving the Herrscher of the Logic was in good terms with their vessels. Unlike them, Herrscher of the Void from Kiana Kaslana is a sadistic former human being who took pleasure in breaking the sanity of her vessel with nightmares from her past and Herrscher of the Wind who sought to hurt everyone Wendy, her vessel, wanted to protect. Known Herrschers Genuine Herrschers Herrschers from the Old World Herrschers from the New World Pseudo-Herrschers Artificial Herrschers Planet Earth's Eruptions (New World Timeline) Eruptions are cataclysmatic events started by Herrscher, they are widely known as steps to the Apocalypse. Black Death *Orchestrator: Herrscher of the Corruption *Date: 1470 AD The Black Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, resulting in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people in Eurasia and peaking in Europe from 1470 to 147X. The Herrscher extinction was started by the 12th Herrscher of the Old World, the Herrscher of the Corruption. The Black Death was the first major European outbreak of plague, and the second plague pandemic. The plague created a number of religious, social and economic upheavals which had profound effects on the course of European history. The Black Death is estimated to have killed 30% to 60% of Europe's population. In total, the plague may have reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million to 350–375 million in the 14th century. Second Eruption *Orchestrator: Sirin *Date: February, 2000 AD Also known as the Second Houkai War, was the first declared war of mankind as a whole against a Herrscher in the new world. It was started in February, 2000 AD after Sirin, a guinea pig of Shicksal Babylon Tower awakened her powers as a Herrscher and began a genocidal quest to wipe out all human race from the planet. It was considered the most destructive war and cataclysmatic even mankind ever faced, with billions of casualities besides the destruction of hundreds of countries. Years after Sirin's defeat, the world changed completely. With most of the countries destroyed, the world fell into an economic crisis that starved millions, a global epidemic caused by Sirin's Houkai monsters killed tens of millions more (stated to have killed even more than the Black Plage during the 14th century, as showns in Otto's background), erradicating entire races and species of animals. Aside from the aftermatch of Houkai War, half of all states of the world were completely obliterated by the Houkai creatures summoned by Sirin during her fight with the Valkyries of Shicksal, causing rail damage to all nations, including America and China. Many people remembered the Second Houkai War as the cause of billions of deaths, dozens of other small countries were still underwater after numerous tsunamis, all the continents of the globe ravaged by meteors and monsters, and hundreds of ruined countries clawing back from the brink of total destruction. In crisis, the infant mortality rate increased by the thousands, the crime rate jumped to the skies, terrorist attacks became frequent, the number of civil wars increased even more in Africa, several diseases have arisen, the number of raped women had grown insanely and thousands of immigrants were targeted by organ traffickers and slave traders. Third Eruption/Outbreak *Orchestrator: Herrscher of the Thunder *Date: 2014 AD The Third Eruption of Houkai on Earth (also known as Outbreak) that broke out 14 years after the Second Houkai Eruption (War). It begun as a Houkai Outbreak in Nagazora, Japan, with the awakening of the 3rd Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Thunder, one of the four Herrscher whom once served Sirin during the Second Houkai War. The event was contained and the 3rd Herrscher (Mei Raiden) was enrolled as a student in St. Freya High to be monitored by Schicksal. After Raiden Mei was freed from her Herrscher's control, she thanked Kiana and became aware of how fast she was becoming a Herrscher powers. The two developed a romantic relationship from that day on. However, due to the time Mei was in her Herrscher form, too much Honkai energy leaked out to create a ripple effect attracting Houkai beasts and turning most of the students of the school into zombies. However the two later discovered one of the students, Bronya Zaychik a young Russian girl was unaffected, therefore also having Houkai energy adaptability. The trio opted to seek refuge from the approaching beasts and zombies. This cataclysmatic event would later be known as the 3rd Houkai (Eruption) Impact from which the game's name is derived. Nagazora was the only affected area but the Eruption spread to other regions of Japan, almost causing the downfall of the Empire of Japan. Fourth Eruption *Orchestrator: Herrscher of the Void *Date: August, 2016 AD The Fourth Eruption, also known as the Third Houkai War, was another mass-extinction even similar to the First Eruption that could be considered a planetcide where trillions of sentient beings, humans and all animal life were wiped from the face of the planet. It was started 16 years after the ending of the Second Houkai War, August, 2016 by the same orchestrator of the previous war, Sirin, now better known as the Herrscher of the Void after she controlled K-423's body. With the Gem of Conquest (Herrscher of the Thunder's core) in her hands, Herrscher proceeded to use her Houkai energy and triggered a cataclysmatic global eruption events, causing the core of Earth to superheat and awakening all volcanos of the world, creating earthquakes that shook the entire planet and shifted entire continents with brutality, killing 90% of all humanity she once destroyed. The planet is now to pitched into complete dark, and that is devastating photosynthesis, destroying crop yields and cause temperatures to plunge, acid rains and many other natural disaster around the globe. This cataclysmatic event pushed mankind to the brink of extinction, only a few large cities remained standing, such as Arc City, as the last bastions of human civilization. Gallery Images ca4032efd4a39a61a7154856f2a9bcbca5b968af_166328_800_1131.jpg|The 14th Herrscher who destroyed the Old World. sample-540ff640a49b0a414d31b88c31442562.jpg|The Valkyries fighting Herrscher of the Void. aba28fe497792c45d26570896354c9368ef3d116_180406_800_1131.jpg|A defeated Herrscher. cfe87c718f89f4952da8369628063e0641e7ccd3_176240_800_1131.jpg|Introduction of the Herrscher. 97222406d3a3d1ccf961d78901ceb971f6faf6cf_140157_800_1131.jpg|The Herrscher of the Death defeated. 438535949.jpg|The Herrscher of the Wind. 50e9f11340ad4184d6bb2a92c4844416190003a3r1-657-1080v2_uhq.jpg|Blood Rose Himeko Murata. Raiden_Moonbeam_Kiana.jpg|Kiana Kaslana with the power of the Herrscher of the Thunder. 3f996e8bde5657e0c2ece63e7432479175fdfd9a_212886_800_1131.jpg|Female Herrschers. 9de82821d3aa3a8c2eba648afdae67711b2cb119_194932_800_1131.jpg|All defeated Herrschers. f30c2f3f1c1f606d0fad95a54b50c23c97449d1c_170281_798_1131.jpg|A continent wiped out by the Herrschers. 56917761_1185577434933217_2688436724551385088_n.jpg|Herrscher of the Void with Herrscher of the Thunder. Videos Honkai Impact 3rd Animation - Reburn 【Honkai Impact 3】 Story Chapter ８ GOD KIANA Ver.CN PART.3【Sub JP ENG KOR PT SPN】 (Jap Dub) Honkai Impact 3rd Himeko (Vermillion Knight) Vs God Kiana "The Final Lesson) Cyberangel ZERO Exception - Japanese dub Version Trivia *Herrscher is a term for "Ruler" in German. Herrscher was only used after the launch of the third game of the franchise, Honkai Impact 3, while in the previous games they were called Rulers. *Most of the Herrschers were all female but it was confirmed that at least four male Herrschers existed, the four being the same people. The Welt Joyce and Welt Young from the Old World and the two Welts from the New World, who are basically the same people. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Deities Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Hybrids Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thought-Forms Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Superorganisms Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Symbolic Category:Fictionalized Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Dissociative Category:Multi-Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Mongers Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Honkaiverse Villains